1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to speech synthesizing apparatuses and methods, and recording media, and more particularly, to a speech synthesizing apparatus, a speech synthesizing method, and a recording medium which are mounted, for example, to a robot to change a speech signal to be synthesized according to the emotion and behavior of the robot.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been robots which utter words. If such robots change their emotions and change the way of speaking according to the emotions, or if they change the way of speaking according to their personalities specified for them, such as types, genders, ages, places of birth, characters, and physical characteristics, they imitate living things more real.
The user will contact such robots with friendship and love as if they were pets. The problem is that such robots have not yet been implemented.